Song to you
by lupsss
Summary: Danny write a song for Paulina...she leaves him in the middle of the talent show...Sam sings his song with him...what else to say? PP nver happened!R&R people!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers!**

**I'm lupsss I love Danny Phantom so much that when I was watching "victorious" and came the song "song 2 you" and I was reading this idea came to me!**

**Well now with the summary…**

**Danny is so in "love" with Paulina that he wants to write a song for her. Danny needs help with his song so a "mystery girl" helps him to write the song. Paulina heard the song and loves it, but she's just using Danny to get back at Dash who dumped her the day before. Paulina suddenly leaves Danny alone in the middle of the talent show of Casper High. Danny needs a partner for the song, but nobody knows it except him, Paulina and the mystery girl…but why is Sam singing it?**

**These are the keys:**

_**Thoughts**_

_Lyrics_

**I do not own Danny Phantom and yesterday my dad was screaming at me saying that I don't have to cry because they won't put it again on the air…so please read and tell me what ya think …**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- THE STORY- 

"Dude can you stop it already?" asked a very annoyed Tucker "You've been drooling over Paulina for an hour!"

"I can't help it Tucker she's so…perfectly perfect" and Danny looked again at Paulina

"Clueless!" Tucker shouted "why can't you see that S…mphphph!"

Tucker never finished the sentence because Sam's hand was on his mouth.

"What did you said?" Danny said

"He didn't say a thing Danny" Sam said

Danny nod and turned again to drool over Paulina.

"_**She's so perfect..." **_Danny thought "_**she has the best skin ever, she's rich…"**_

Meanwhile Sam was heartbroken and sad…well more than the usual. Sam walked to the restroom, but instead of Sam a girl with blond hair, a white dress and black boots walked out of the restroom.

"Maybe you can write a song for her" Tucker suggested

"Yes, that's a very good idea Tuck!" Danny said "I'll start right now!" and with that Danny walked by the music classroom where the mystery girl of the restroom was.

"Um…hello!" Danny greet her

"Hello" the girl said

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked

"Nothing just practicing piano" the girl said

"Oh well I'm Danny"

"I'm Lilith"

Danny looked at the girl and noticed some lyrics on a paper.

"You write songs?"

"Yes…"

"Hey can you help me to write this song…please?"

Lilith looked at Danny and sighed.

"Fine…what do you want to tell her?"

"I...umm… love you" Danny said

"Ok, now please put more words in the sentence"

"I don't know how" Danny looked at the floor

"Well now hear what I am going to sing…"

With that Lilith started playing the piano…

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_Feeling lost_

_But now and then_

_I breathe it in_

_To let it go_

_And you don't know where you are now_

_Or what it would come to_

_If only somebody could hear_

_When you figure out how_

_You're lost in the moment_

_You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You'll never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Reaching high_

_Feeling low_

_I'm holding on but letting go_

_I like to shine_

_I'll shine for you_

_And it's time to show the world how_

_It's a little bit closer_

_As long as I'm ready to go_

_All we have is right now_

_As long as you feel it inside you know_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You'll never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

_Everyone can tell you how_

_It's all been said and done_

_That harder times will change your mind_

_And make you wanna run_

_But you want it_

_And you need it_

_Like you need to breathe the air_

_If they doubt you_

_Just believe it_

_That's enough to get you there_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_To put your dream in action_

_You'll never gonna fade_

_You'll be the main attraction_

_Not a fantasy_

_Just remember me_

_When it turns out right_

_Cause you know that if your live_

_In your imagination_

_Tomorrow you'll be_

_Everybody's fascination_

_In my victory_

_Just remember me_

_When I make it shine_

**(I was watching victorious and that song was like pasted in my head…it's when Tori sings the song for the fist time)**

With that Danny was amazed…he never heard of someone who could write and sing a song in less than 3 minutes…

"Well what do you think?" Lilith asked him

"It was amazing!" Danny said "so what I need to do is put my feelings on the song right?"

"Yes…now I better be going"

Lilith walked through the door and disappeared…

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP - THE NEXT DAY- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny walked through the main hall of Casper High and dumped into Paulina.

"Hey Paulina" Danny said

'_**Really nice a loser infront of me…well I can actually use him to make Dash jealous and take revenge from his little girlfriend' **_Paulina thought.

"So…I wrote a song for you Paulina" Danny said

"Really let me hear it" Paulina said

"Well I don't have the notes, but I have the lyrics"

Danny handed Paulina a paper and then she read it and love it.

'_**It's a really good song, but I only want to make Dash jealous and I can dump him infront of the whole school…' **_Paulina thought again and laugh to herself.

"I love the song Danny why don't we sing it infront of the school tomorrow at the school's annual talent show?"

"L-like a d-date?" Danny said

"Not 'like a date' it's a date" Paulina said _**'ha this is the easiest thing to do in the whole world'**_

"Sure!" Danny said

"Ok so see ya later Denny!" and with that Paulina walked up to

Danny was amazed when he suddenly bumped into Sam…

"Hey Sam!" Danny said

Sam didn't answer, she only walked away.

Danny was confused, but suddenly Paulina came and told him something very shocking…

"Danny I signed both of us for the talent show!"

Danny now was nervous. He never sang infront of people…

"T-that's great Paulina" Danny finally said "I better go to practice the song"

"Sure!" with that Paulina disappeared through the hall

Danny walked to the music classroom only to see Lilith practicing…

"Hi Danny!" Lilith said

"Hi…um can you help me I need some help"

"Let me guess… your song" Lilith said

"Yeah can you help me?"

"Sure, but first I need to read it"

Danny handed Lilith a piece of paper. Lilith read it and suddenly started playing the guitar…

"I have the rhythm and the melody…but I need you to sing it"

Danny cleared his throat and sing…

_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know I ain't no fool baby_

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to_

_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl, _

_But all that I can do… _

_Is give this song to you_

Suddenly the bell rang…

"Well I'll see you in the talent show…um; can I get a copy of your song?"

"Sure!"

Lilith took a copy of the song and then she leave…

The school passed faster than any other day. Without ghost attacks, problems, etc…

Suddenly was the time for the Talent show.

Paulina was there waiting for Danny when Dash appeared.

"I heard you're doing the show with the Fenton boy" Dash said "is that true?"

"Yes it is" Paulina said "and what are you doing here?"

Dash stared at the floor…

"I want you back" Dash said "I want you back, ok…I missed you and seeing you with the Fenton boy made me realize that I really want you back as my girlfriend"

Paulina looked at him and kissed him on the lips…

"Look I really missed you and I want you back. I wanted you to be jealous, so I use Fenton to get it"

"Well now you can dump him on the middle of the Talent show" Dash said

"No…I have a better idea, he wrote a song that is for a duo. I'll leave him at the show and he will be so frustrated and so embarrassed that he will never dare to show his face in public again!"

In the talent show…

"Now we have Danny Fenton singing song 2 you" Mr. Lancer said

Danny walked up to the center of the stage and start playing the guitar…

Somewhere in the crowd

"Why is Danny playing alone in the stage?" Sam asked to Tucker,

"Maybe Paulina leaved him…" Tucker said

Sam walked behind stage and grabbed a microphone…

_Danny:_

_I don't wear designer clothes_

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know …_

Suddenly a voice started to sing with Danny…

_Both:_

_I ain't no fool baby_

Danny looked around and at the crowd to see if the mystery owner of the voice was there…

_Danny: _

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know…_

And from the back of the stage Sam appeared singing…

_Both:_

_I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true too_

_Your heart, not material things_

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl, _

_Sam:_

_But all that I can do… _

_Danny:_

_(All that I can do)_

_Sam:_

_Is give this song to you…_

_Nah Nah_

_Nah Nah_

_Nah Nah_

_Danny:_

_Yeah I know that you are blessed_

_But there's something you're missing yet_

_Both:_

_Your own melody... _

Sam pointed to Danny and smiled…

_Danny:_

_Oh baby_

_Both:_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true too_

_Your heart, not material…_

_Danny:_

_Things_

_Sam:_

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true _

_Danny:_

_(My soul is true)_

_Sam:_

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl _

_Danny:_

_(Can't give it too you girl)_

_Sam:_

_But all that I can do _

_Danny:_

_(All that I can do…)_

_Sam:_

_Is give this song to you…_

_Danny:_

_I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby _

_Sam:_

_(Give this song to you…)_

_Danny:_

_What I can say, I'll sing it. _

_Sam:_

_(Give this song to you...)_

_Danny:_

_Oh, Oooh, Oooooh _

_Sam:_

_(Give this song to you…)_

_Danny:_

_I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby_

_Sing you what I feel, my soul is true…_

_Sam:_

_I'll give you my song_

_Danny:_

_(Song)_

_Sam: _

_These words to you _

_Danny:_

_(Words)  
>(Yeah…)<em>

_Sam:_

_Sing you what I feel_

_Danny:_

_(Feel)_

_Sam:_

_My soul is true_

_Danny:_

_(Soul)_

_(Oh, Oooh)_

_Sam:_

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But all that I can do _

_Danny:_

_(Oh, Oooh, Oooooh)_

_(All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you, yeah…_

Sam hugged Danny and he did the same…

Everyone in the crowd was clapping and Paulina was very angry…

"Sam…that was awesome!" Danny said

"Thanks" Sam said blushing

Suddenly Danny remembered something…

"_**How did she know the song?" **_Danny thought.

"How did you know the song Sam?" Danny asked

"Well you see...I like to play the piano" Sam said

Danny thought about it and suddenly Sam said…

"I'm Lilith Danny…" Sam said "I like singing but it's a secret…well was a secret"

Danny hugged Sam…

"I love you Sam" Danny said

"I love you too…"

With that both teens kissed and suddenly Paulina came and separate both teens…

"C'mon Danny tell her for whom was that song"

Danny walked by her and said…

"I hate you Paulina, and this song is for Sam!"

Sam hugged Danny and then both teens started along session of make outs….

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading and HAPPY FEBRUARY 14, 2012!**

**Lupsss out, peace!**

**Also read and review!R&R people!**


	2. petititon

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


End file.
